


Sleep

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: Rex/Obi-Wan Week 2016 [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, GFY, M/M, ObiRex Week day four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Obi-Wan-"<br/>"I just need to finish-"<br/>"You need to /sleep/."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Day Four - Exhaustion

“General?”  
  
“Mmh?” Obi-Wan did not look from the star chart he was studying. The furrow between his brows deepened slightly. The Separatists had been steadily moving closer and closer to core Republic worlds, and little the GAR and the Jedi did seemed to be slowing them down. It was…troubling.  
  
“General.” A warm hand landed on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Obi-Wan, you’ve been here for hours. Come rest.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, and scrubbed a hand over his face. “I will, Rex. Soon. I just need to-“ His words were cut off, his body betraying him as he was hit with a jaw-cracking yawn.  
  
“No, you need sleep.” Rex chided, tugging on Obi-Wan’s shoulder and prompting him to turn around. Rex was only in half armor, dressed in just his blacks from the waist up. His short cropped hair was damp from the ‘fresher, and there was a slight frown decorating his face. “How long has it been since you last slept?”  
  
Obi-Wan blinked, pulling his suddenly wavering focus away from the line of Rex’s jaw. “I…” he frowned, thinking back to the past few days. “I slept for an hour or so…yesterday?” It came out as more of a question than an actual statement of fact, and Rex’s frown grew deeper.  
  
“You’re going to run yourself into the ground at this rate,” the soldier sighed, glancing around for a moment before he reached up and cupped Obi-Wan’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Come to bed.”  
  
Obi-Wan leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed. “I should really finish this,” he murmured, but it was a faint protest. Now that he had been broken out of the work-driven semi-trance he had fallen into, exhaustion was washing over him in waves. He swayed slightly on his feet, then felt Rex wrap a steadying arm around his shoulders.  
  
“You were saying?” Rex asked, quirking an eyebrow. Obi-Wan shot him a tired, half-hearted glare.  
  
“Sarcasm does not suit you, Captain.”  
  
Rex laughed, and pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan hair, as they began the walk back to the General’s quarters. “Everything suits me, General. You’ve said so yourself.”  
  
“Clearly I didn’t know what I was talking about,” Obi-Wan mumbled, yawning again and leaning more heavily against Rex. The clone laughed softly and, since they were nearly there and the corridor was deserted, bent down and scooped the exhausted man up into his arms.  
  
Obi-Wan yelped in surprise, eyes snapping wide open. He looped his arms tightly around Rex’s neck. “Rex!”  
  
The captain grinned, unashamed, and pressed a kiss to the tip of Obi-Wan’s nose. “Just relax. I’ve got you.”  
  
Too tired to argue, Obi-Wan closed his eyes with a soft sigh, dropping his head back against Rex’s shoulder. By the time Rex had made it to the door and keyed in the code, Obi-Wan’s breathing had shifted to something slow and steady, his eyes firmly closed.  
  
With a fond smile, Rex carried his lover over to the bed, laying him and proceeding to strip the Jedi of his boots, belt, over tunic, and lightsaber, the latter of which he put on the small table next to the bed. Then, quietly as he could, he finished removing the rest of his armor, and slipped into bed. Immediately, Obi-Wan shifted, curling up against Rex’s chest and tossing a leg over the clone’s hip, but other than that, the Jedi was dead to the world.  
  
Still smiling, Rex pressed a soft kiss to his Jedi’s forehead, and then looped an arm around his waist. He wasn’t tired, but he knew Obi-Wan slept better with company and contact, and Stars only knew the man needed all the rest he could get.  
  
“Fool of Jedi,” Rex murmured, watching the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest, a sense of peace settling over him.


End file.
